Hero or Not
by Trubeque
Summary: "If you continue down this path, you wont be seen as a hero." He laughed, staring into the face of all light. "I do what I damn well please, whether i deems me a 'hero' or not" Rated T for language and general spasticness being too overwhelming for kids. Introduces the Powerful Warrior Ankou.


_I highly suggest you don't fight death. You should probably run away instead because it WILL be more powerful than you._

* * *

"To awaken him would be to end all things you have strived for." A voice boomed down on the cloaked figure below. "Does that matter?" It responded irritably. "What choice do we have? He's the only means we have to stop them." The voice was silent; it had no response for the figure was correct. This boy who had so much fury in his heart, enough to become powerful energy, was he really the one they had to rely on? "He is unstable…" The voice spoke with skepticism practically turning the air around him solid. "Which is why I'll be there" The figure retorted "I'll be his keeper and make sure he doesn't do anything we don't want him too." the response ended with a light chuckle. "You two" The voice spoke up "Will make a very dangerous pair. Go to him you haven't much time." The form below nodded and ran out of the dark room. There, in the better light stood a female form cloaked in the uniform of Organization 13.

"Such a boring day…" Thought the boy on the beach with his arms crossed, looking out to sea. His name was Ankou, how someone like him ended up in a boring place like Destiny Islands? He had no idea. It infuriated him, especially since those 3 idiots got to go off and he was stuck here on this dreadful island. He looked out for a bit longer before turning and heading back to the docks so he could sail home. "Hopefully a storm will blow me away" he mumbled, he'd give anything for a bit of adventure. Just as he was about to hop into his boat a dark presence washed over him.

"Ugh…humans are always getting in my way." The cloaked one sat on the other end of the beach, watching as this arrogant fool slowly made his way to the boat. "Maybe this'll speed things up." She snapped her fingers and a shadow appeared. "One of them ought to be enough." She watched the human, he looked normal enough. His clothes did give him a dark look though, an all-black outfit with a hood made him look like some kind of modern-day Death. Ironic, since he'd be dead soon. She chuckled "That's kind of funny actua-" her thoughts were cut off as the shadow let out a yelp of pain. She turned, and there was this…boy, stomping one of HER heartless' heads into the sand!

"Sod off you monster!" He let out a battle cry and shouldered the creature down. He didn't let up and violently started stomping the creature. "Hey!" A voice with a strange mixture of sweet and bitter came from seemingly everywhere. "What do you think you're doing to my pet!?" He looked around quickly, trying to pin-point the sound. "What do you mean pet!? Who are you!?" His demand was met with an irritating laughter. "How foolish of you to think you can demand things from me, human." A cloaked figure appeared from a strange portal and glared daggers at him. "You should shut up before you make things worse for yourself." She lowered her hood. Oddly enough, she looked relatively human. Looking closer, however, Ankou could see that she had dark eyes. They were mainly black but had glowing red irises. She chuckled. "Time to die." She said, her chuckle turning into an insane laugh. Soon, however, it was interrupted by a louder one. "What's so funny?" Ankou smirked. "My name, it's Ankou. It means death. I think it's time you find out why!" He charged forward, fury in his eyes.

* * *

Authors Note

I have absolutely NO confidence in this little project what-so-ever. I think it will ultimately fail and I will will be sad. Prove me wrong if you want but I wont be disappointed if you don't. Please review as feedback is the only way that I will suck less at writing. Hopefully later I'll realize that these chapters are too short and stop being an idiot. Goodnight you wonderful bastards.


End file.
